


Where One Love Flowers, Another Love Blooms

by magicalIdiot



Series: A Reimagined Verdant Wind [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Other Characters Are Mentioned But Don't Play Big Roles, also Dimitri narrates because I'm only capable of writing stories narrated by oblivious characters, idk how to write fluff y'all I really tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalIdiot/pseuds/magicalIdiot
Summary: Dimitri attends a wedding of two very good friends. Or, Marianne and Hilda get married.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Series: A Reimagined Verdant Wind [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799512
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Bread Eaters





	Where One Love Flowers, Another Love Blooms

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is intended to be able to be read independently, but it is technically a continuation of Finding Your Way Home, so some characters/pairings/outcomes from that fic are mentioned here. I tried to do something different for a change, enjoy!

A cool evening breeze blew through the monastery courtyard, and Dimitri almost shivered. It was amazing to him how spending months in Almyra could overwrite years of living in Fhirdiad. He’d grown used to the warm, dry Almyran climate to the point that the wind was almost unfamiliar to him despite having grown up in the chilling winters of Fhirdiad. Luckily, he was wearing a full formal suit today, complete with cape and gilded eyepatch, so it was keeping him quite warm as he sat in the courtyard, waiting for the main event to begin.

The seasons were just starting to change in Fodlan, and the trees on the edges of the courtyard sported a mixture of red and green leaves. The grass was yellowing, and large pumpkins and squashes had been placed at the bases of the trees for decoration. Four rows of wooden benches were positioned in front of a small wooden podium and a large wooden arch. Someone, probably Lysithea and Annette, had filled plenty of small bottles with magical fire and tied them together to make a long string of glowing lights that now hung in the trees and were wrapped around the arch, bathing the courtyard with their soft light. Off to the right of the podium was a large grand piano and bench, both made from a beautiful dark wood and decorated with the same vines and ivy that snaked along the arch. Birds chirped happily in the trees, gathering around the courtyard on their own, although it wasn’t really a surprise-- Marianne had cared for them so well that it made sense that they would want to attend her wedding.

“Made it!” Sylvain said as he slid onto the bench next to Dimitri. Felix sat on the other side of Sylvain, looking disgruntled. “Phew, thought we’d be late.”

“You  _ are _ late,” Ingrid said, socking Sylvain in the shoulder from where she was sitting to Dimitri’s left.

“No harm done. We got here just in time,” Sylvain said casually, gesturing to the altar at the front. Seteth, dressed in white priest robes, was taking his position at the podium, and Ferdinand, Shamir, Lorenz, and Constance had taken their seats at and next to the piano. Dimitri was not surprised to see Ferdinand playing the piano, or Lorenz and Constance playing the violin and viola, as these were all common instruments for nobles to learn to play while growing up. However, he had not expected Shamir to be seated with a cello resting against her leg, a serious expression on her face.

“I didn’t know Shamir had musical talents,” Dimitri remarked.

“Shamir can do practically everything. I want to be like that,” Ingrid said, sighing enviously.

The musicians began to play a slow ballad, and everyone stood as Lysithea walked down the aisle with a basket of pink lilies, blue bulbed flowers, and small white blossoms. She had a small smile on her face as she scattered the flowers from side to side, looking as dignified as always. Cyril followed behind Lysithea with a small red cushion in his hands. Upon the cushion were two rings, although Dimitri couldn’t see them very well from where he was seated. 

Next came Annette, Raphael, Ignatz, and Balthus wearing white flower crowns and holding small bouquets of white, blue, and pink flowers. Ignatz and Annette had flowers threaded through their hair to match their flower crowns. The four bridesmaids (Hilda had insisted that they were all brides _ maids _ , even though three of them were not women) walked down the aisle one by one and took their seats in the front row, two on each side of the aisle. Raphael was the only one of the bridesmaids who wasn’t either tearing up or full-on crying.

Leonie and Claude walked down the aisle next, both wearing giant smiles on their faces. As the maids of honor, they carried slightly bigger bouquets, and their flower crowns were fully blue and fully pink respectively to signal which bride they corresponded with. They stood next to Lysithea and Cyril in front of the stage.

Finally, it was the brides’ turns. Hilda came first, walked down the aisle by a beaming Holst. She had chosen to wear sleek brown pants with a stylish pink sweetheart top, similar to what she normally wore but less suited for battle and more suited for, well, a wedding. The sleeves of her shirt flared outwards, flowing every time she moved her arms, and the edges of the shirt were gilded with pure silver. Hilda’s outfit choice was a calculated move on her part. The couple was having two weddings due to the political importance of their union, this smaller wedding for friends, and a more extravagant public wedding open to all. Claude had told him that Hilda planned to wear a more extravagant gown for their public wedding but wanted Marianne to be the star of the private wedding.

And oh, everyone’s breath was taken away as Marianne walked down the aisle wearing a simple white gown and veil. The gown was long-sleeved and had a long train behind it, but the design itself was simple per Marianne’s request, with no lace, gems, or skirt tiers. It didn’t matter, anyway, because Marianne’s hair was down, a rare sight, and she was smiling-- not the forced smile she sometimes wore, but her natural, radiant smile-- and anyone would tell you that Marianne was gorgeous when she smiled. Byleth walked her down the aisle wearing plain black robes, a stark contrast to Marianne’s brilliant white.

As Marianne approached the altar, Hilda ran from Holst’s side and hugged her, causing the frail blue-haired woman to blush. Byleth stood next to Seteth, and even the two of them, the most stone-faced people at Garreg Mach, were smiling at the couple in front of them.

“Thank you all for coming,” Seteth said, gesturing for everyone to take their seats. “We are fortunate to be able to come together today to witness the union of Marianne von Edmund and Hilda Valentine Goneril. From their time at the Officers’ Academy to their service in the war, both of these ladies have been invaluable to all of our lives, but most importantly, they have found special solace in each other.”

“It is fitting that we get to witness this wedding in the place that brought us all together,” Byleth continued. “While teaching Marianne and Hilda, I saw firsthand how much they cared for each other and helped each other out. Hilda’s aptitude for pinpointing solutions and Marianne’s kindhearted selflessness are a perfect match. Together, the two of them are unstoppable, as we have all seen both on the battlefield and off.” Byleth took Marianne’s hand in his left, and Hilda’s hand in his right, and smiled. “There is nothing I can say about their love for each other that we do not all already know, but I will say it anyway. The love between Marianne and Hilda is stronger than any obstacle, whether it be war, disease, or political strife. The last two people to notice the blinding light of their love must have been Marianne and Hilda themselves.”

At that, Marianne blushed bashfully, and Claude and Lysithea shared a smirk in the front row.

“Marianne and Hilda first met here at the Officers’ Academy as students in Byleth’s class. They both came to rely on each other to complete their weekly chores, and in those first few weeks, Hilda could often be found fixing Marianne’s mishaps despite her self-proclaimed laziness. The two of them have since learned how to fix everyone else’s mishaps in addition to their own, as Claude can attest to first hand. Both of them have been the cornerstone of reliability in both our war and recovery efforts,” Seteth said. “Now, the brides have requested that we save the needlessly ceremonial parts for the public wedding, and I’m sure that you are all eager to reunite with each other, so we will keep this brief.”

“Hilda Valentine Goneril, do you take Marianne von Edmund to be your wife?”

Hilda paused for a moment, her eyes full of emotion as she regarded her future wife in front of her.

“Marianne, you were always such a clutz in school. I had no choice but to help you, with your adorable, unassuming smile and the disappointment on your face whenever you made a mistake. You were always so miserable during our school days that I just  _ had _ to do what I could to make you smile. I didn’t think I was going to fall in  _ love _ with you, but now I can’t look away when I see your eyes light up when you’re happy. I promise, no matter what, that I’ll do whatever it takes to make you happy. I will help you through it all, and I will love you even when you can’t remember how to love yourself. I promise that I will support you even when we disagree, and that I’ll even help take care of all your little animal friends. I promise to help make your dreams a reality. I love you, Marianne, and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you by my side.”

Hilda plucked one of the rings from the cushion in Cyril’s hands-- a gold band with a gorgeous rose quartz set in the center-- and slid the ring onto Marianne’s slender finger. Marianne smiled wider than anyone had ever seen before.

“U-um, now it’s my turn, right?” Marianne asked, glancing over at Byleth and Seteth.

“Of course it is, silly!” Hilda said, smacking Marianne on the shoulder playfully, and Marianne’s entire face flushed red with embarrassment.

Seteth kept a straight face. “Marianne von Edmund, do you take Hilda Valentine Goneril to be your wife?”

“I, um, thought really hard about what to say about you, Hilda, because I still don’t know how someone as responsible and caring as you wants to marry someone like me. You were my role model before you were my friend. I wanted to be as strong and capable as you so I could be useful to everyone. You do everything like it’s the easiest thing in the world for you, and you always say exactly what you mean. You’re fearless, and so, um, I’m going to be fearless, too.”

Marianne took Hilda’s hand in her own, and her voice stopped shaking as she continued to speak. “I want to be with you forever. I promise to give you the support you need to keep walking forward with your head held high. I will do my best to be less clumsy so you don’t have to watch out for me too much, and, um, I will look out for you the way that you’ve always looked out for me. O-oh! Did I say something wrong?” Marianne stopped speaking suddenly, a bit of shame creeping onto her face.

Hilda shook her head, still smiling as happy tears ran down her face. In the front row, Leonie silently passed Claude a few pieces of gold.

“O-oh, okay, well, um.” Marianne took the remaining ring from Cyril’s cushion, a silver band with an aquamarine gem. “I love you, Hilda.”

“I love you too, Mari,” Hilda said, practically sobbing now as she held her hand out. As soon as Marianne slipped the ring on her finger, Hilda flung her arms around Marianne’s neck and kissed her.

At that moment, they were the two happiest people in all of Fodlan.

~*~

As Ingrid and Sylvain cheered, and Felix scowled, Dimitri suppressed a cough in the back of his throat. When he pulled his hand away from his mouth, a single yellow flower petal sat in his palm.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah okay I feel kind of bad about using Marianne's and Hilda's wedding like this but I literally could not figure out another reason that Claude would come back to Fodlan other than for Hilda's wedding,
> 
> Dimitri is about to go on a wild Hanahaki ride, so if you're interested in reading that, the next part of this series has you covered. Thanks for reading, y'all!


End file.
